


Last Day

by TotoroPirate



Series: Coopbastian Saturday Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coopbastian Saturday Challenge, Fluff, M/M, coopbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotoroPirate/pseuds/TotoroPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a short and fluffy drabble I wrote for the Coopbastian Saturday Challenge theme "summer nights". Cooper and Sebastian spending their last day together before Sebastian heads to college again. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Day

Sebastian sighed, looking at the waves thoughtfully. He and Cooper had been walking around the beach all afternoon and the sun was about to go down. The sky was colored in a beautiful mix of oranges, yellows and blues, and the sound of the waves hitting the beach line was soothing. 

"Why so serious?” Cooper asked, putting his arms around Sebastian's waist and pressing a small kiss on his shoulder.

“Serious? I’m not serious.” 

“You look like the ocean personally offended you… It’s not it’s fault you start school again tomorrow, you know?”

“I know that… Smartass.” Sebastian said, smirking and reaching behind him to tickle Cooper, who squirmed away giggling. He was right though. Sebastian was feeling a little nostalgic at the idea of his summer break coming to an end. Cooper’s weird filming times mixed with Sebastian’s demanding class schedules made it sometimes really hard for them to find quality time to spend together. Especially because Sebastian had to go back to his dorm, and he was used to staying at Cooper’s apartment and waking up every day together.

It was going to suck.

Cooper came back to stand beside Sebastian, this time holding a stick in his hand. He knelt down and started drawing on the sand. Sebastian stared at him attentively as Cooper drew a frowny face. He then looked up to see Sebastian’s reaction and caught him rolling his eyes.

“Grumpy is such a cute look on you.” He said, to which Sebastian just huffed, leaning down to take the stick out of Cooper’s hands. He took a couple of steps forward and started drawing on the sand too. When Cooper walked over to where Sebastian was standing, he smiled widely as he stared down at what Sebastian had done.

It was a heart, albeit a weird shaped one, with the words:  _"My boyfriend is a dork… but I love him”_ written inside.

Sebastian turned to look at Cooper to see his reaction, and was kind of expecting him to say something, but instead he saw Cooper quickly taking out his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to immortalise this…. It’s going on my instagram!”

“What? No!” Sebastian protested, immediately feeling heat rushing to his cheeks. It was one thing to be a cheesy bum around Cooper, but it was another to let the whole world know about it. He tried to stop Cooper from taking the photo, but it was too late. So instead, he tried to take his phone away, but Cooper started running away from him.

“Don’t you dare… Cooper!” Sebastian yelled, chasing after Cooper who was laughing giddily and running around the beach.

It was fun for Cooper to see Sebastian all flustered, he enjoyed it a little too much. He wasn’t really going to upload it, but he enjoyed teasing Sebastian because he knew how Sebastian felt about public displays of affection… well, at least on social media. Sebastian didn’t care about holding hands or kissing in public, but proclaiming his love for Cooper on social media was not something he was ready to do… Maybe he never would. 

Eventually, after much chasing around, Sebastian caught Cooper, almost tackling him to the ground as he took the phone out of his hands.

"What are you doing?" Cooper said, laughing and feeling a little breathless.

"I'm deleting it..." Sebastian said, like it was obvious.

“Oh come on… Don’t do that! I love it!” Cooper protested, grabbing Sebastian's hands and making his best puppy eyes. Sebastian just stared at him and squinted his eyes.

"Those won't work on me, you know? I'm not letting you post this on-" Sebastian was cut mid sentence as Cooper reached out to cup his face and brought their lips together in a sudden kiss. 

Sebastian was caught off guard as Cooper deepened the kiss, running his hands through his hair and pulling him closer until Sebastian’s chest was pressed against his. The motion was so sudden and passionate that Sebastian ended up dropping the phone in the process. It didn’t matter anymore, not really… Sebastian couldn’t think of anything else but the taste of Cooper’s lips, which was amazing. It was fine... He could delete the stupid picture later. For now, he just wanted to kiss Cooper, no matter who was around to watch.

They probably could have kissed for hours, but they were interrupted when a sudden wave washed over their feet. Shaking them out of their make-out session quite violently.

“Oh shit! Your phone!” Sebastian exclaimed, bending down to get it… It was too late though. Cooper’s phone was completely drenched and most likely ruined. Sebastian just gaped as he held the phone in his hand, it was dripping water and had sand all over it. Sebastian felt awful, because he knew Cooper had just bought his phone… It was practically brand new. Sebastian and Cooper just stared at each other, gaping as they realized what had happened. Suddenly, Cooper’s expression changed and he looked upset… He stared and the phone and shook his head in silence. Sebastian panicked, but before he could even attempt to apologize, Cooper was picking him up, lifting him from the sand and carrying him bridal style as he ran into the ocean.

“Cooper what are you doing?!” Sebastian gasped, just before Cooper smiled wickedly.

“Avenging my phone!” Cooper yelled as he dropped Sebastian into the water.

“Oh fuck!” Was the only thing Sebastian could say before they were both rolling around as a small wave crashed into them.

Yeah, Cooper was a dork, and there was nothing Sebastian could do about it. But it was fine, because he was a dork that Sebastian was hopelessly in love with. 

 


End file.
